Kaworu Nagisa
|-|Casual= |-|Plugsuit (SEELE)= Summary Kaworu Nagisa (渚 カヲル, "Nagisa Kaworu"), also known as Tabris, is a fictional character from the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' franchise. He is the Fifth Child and the seventeenth Angel. Sent to NERV by SEELE as a replacement pilot for Unit-02 after Asuka's synchronization ratio falls below usability, he breaks into Terminal Dogma in order to return to Adam, but after he discovers the being there is actually Lilith, he allows Shinji to destroy him. He appears in The End of Evangelion during Third Impact, communicating with Shinji in regard to the choice of whether to accept or reject Instrumentality. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, possibly High 6-A Name: Tabris / Kaworu Nagisa, the Seventeeth Angel Origin: Evangelion Age: Physically 15 years old (born September 13, 2000 (Virgo)), the soul is billions of years old (The salvaged soul of Adam was deposited into a newborn Kaworu immediately after the events of "Second Impact" on 13th September 2000 A.D.) Gender: Male Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 3 and likely 2), Enhanced Senses, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts. Tabris' is strong enough to block electromagnetic radiation and subatomic particles), True Flight, Body Puppetry (Can control Evangelion units), Energy Projection, Likely Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. As the salvaged soul of Adam he was deposited into a newborn Kaworu immediately after the events of "Second Impact"), Likely Regeneration (High-Low, Low-High over time; should be able to regenerate from his core alone), Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation (Using an Anti A.T. Field, he can break down A.T. Fields, the fields that separate living beings from one another, turning their physical bodies into LCL and freeing their souls), Power Negation Field with A.T. Field (Can block out and nullify virtually all forms of energy and matter, including incoming light, electromagnetism and sub-atomic particles, within a certain radius), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Island level (Has the strongest AT field of all the angels that NERV had faced up to that point), possibly Multi-Continent level (The “salvaged soul” of Adam, who triggered the Second Impact and is capable of wiping out the surface of the Earth) Speed: At least Normal Human travel speed with at least Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and and Relativistic reactions (Much faster than Israfel, who could dodge Mach 14+ bullets from the Pallet Gun, in addition to scaling to Unit 02, which reacted to and blocked the Spear of Longinus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Human Class, possibly Large Island Class to Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Human level physically. Large Island level, possibly Multi-Continent level with A.T. Field Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers via A.T. Field (Kaworu's deployed A.T. Field manages to filter out all incoming light, electromagnetism, and sub-atomic particles from entering into "Terminal Dogma", blocking out communications from the upper levels of the GeoFront), possibly Planetary via "Anti A.T. Field". Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Kaworu presents himself as a remarkably insightful and knowledgable character, being well-versed in the understanding of human culture (he is first seen humming to the tune of Ode to Joy, Beethoven's musical adaption to the poem of the same name written by Friedrich Schiller), and also the concepts of love and loneliness. He was also successful in cleverly deceiving the entire of Nerv, by posing as the "Fifth Children", sent supposedly to replace the incapacitated Asuka Langley Soryu as the pilot of Eva-02. Weaknesses: The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved (assuming Kaworu even has a "core" himself). His synchronization effect only works on entities or objects derived from the flesh of Adam (given that Kaworu is the salvaged soul of Adam himself). Notable Attacks/Techniques '- A.T. Field (A.T. = Absolute Terror):' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, A.T. Fields are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate A.T. Fields that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to a large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their A.T. Fields mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and "N² Weapons") or erosion by another corporeal "A.T. Field" that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the A.T. Field will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant A.T. Field to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. * Synchronization: Kaworu has the special ability of perfectly resonating with any object or entity which directly derives from the flesh of Adam that lacks a soul, through "inserting" his own A.T. Field as a replacement, allowing the Seventeenth Angel absolute control. This includes an unpiloted Unit-02 (as its own pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu, was incapacitated at the time). It requires entities that have "shut" their souls away (as Kaworu explains to Shinji Ikari). * Nullification: In addition, the sheer power and potency of Kaworu's A.T. Field enable him to visibly project his Field as a barrier (triggering a white flash), to block out and nullify virtually all forms of energy and matter (including electromagnetism, sub-atomic particles, and light) within a certain radius. Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Evangelion Unit-00(Kaworu) Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Pilots Category:Clones Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gainax Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Mecha Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 6